MELTED, Frozen 2
by EliasSnowflake
Summary: A year has passed. The Kingdom of Arendelle is prosperous and happy, ready to celebrate the very first year of its new Queen: Elsa. The Princess and her older sister, together with their friends, were about to live a new adventure where their so new and precious happiness will be at risk by new and old threats. Will the power of true love save Arendelle again?
1. Cpt1 -I love the open doors

_**\- I LOVE THE OPEN DOORS -**_

"Elsa!"  
The voice of Princess Anne of Arendelle rang from the hall.  
Striving in a race a little awkward, with a huge smile on her face, she threw herself towards the white door to the room of her older sister, as well as the much-loved Queen of the Reign.  
"Elsa, come on, get out of there!"  
Stopping with no little effort once she reached the entrance, Anna knocked giggling happily.  
"Wait a moment, Anna! Please!"  
The voice of the Sovereign, amused and falsely exasperated came from within. The slight ticking sound of footsteps approaching so graceful to her younger sister, more and more anxious.  
Together with the door, a huge smile spread over Anna's bright face.  
"There are more than two hours, why are you so agitated?"  
Elsa was ready. Dressed to the nines in a perfection to which no one could get used to.  
The hair was collected orderly, established by a very elegant crown she wore on every official occasion, leaving a braid falling down her back.  
Her dress was dark blue, long and tight, accompanied by an elegant purple coat and studded over its entire length of wonderful glow. They weren't precious stones, but the ice crystals of a beauty impossible to describe. As always, the Queen Elsa was a real vision.

"You're kidding right?! You promised me that we would spend time together just you and me, right? It lacks ONLY two hours to the party! It's your first year as queen, you will be constantly harassed by all the nobles of the present Kingdoms... Once you start the party I will practically never be able to find you! Come on, come on, I want to celebrate your birthday in our own way, before it! "  
The Princess was radiant. She also wore a long dress, a beautiful green cloth with gold and orange embroidery. Unlike her older sister's dress, her was sleeveless. Her hair was completely collected and fixed with a pretty dark ribbon, except for a single tuft that was dropped on the right side of the face in a small pigtail ... A clear light tuft.

"Okay, OKAY! Here I am ... But I should check that the preparations are good, we can not just go to ... " " NO WAY! And also, I sent Olaf to take care of everything, come with me, come on! "  
"Wait ... what?! You sent Olaf? "  
Almost violently grabbing the arm of the older, Anna began to drag her through the doorway of her room, then head down the stairs quickly, far, taking Elsa away from her duties as Sovereign, at least for a while.  
"... You know, Kristoff will arrive in the afternoon, he wanted to bring his greetings ... But don't be afraid, I kept aside a nice dress for him, for the party!"  
"Ok, that's great ... but OLAF is dealing with the preparations?!"  
"... OH! As for the guests from the Southern Isles, we can expect scary gifts, right? Considering what happened last year ... "  
"Anna, for God's sake, are you sure that Olaf knows what he is doing? It's an important party ... "

Deaf to the complaints of her sister, Anna rushed almost slipping grasp the handle of one of the doors of the castle. Elsa thought that she would take her out, but she did not. Even Anna knew that just before an important meeting there would be too much confusion at the sight of the Queen on the streets of Arendelle, and above all it was not wise to go out alone with all the people who came from all parts of the Kingdom. Previous experience had taught them that you can always run into someone unsavory.

"Here we are, come, come ..."  
"Okay, let me just ... If you let me check just a moment how Olaf is ... Oh."

The hall where Anna had pushed Elsa was a little smaller than the main hall where the party was to be held. At the center, beneath a large window, were placed large pillows around a low table, on which there was a cake, a tray with a small pyramid of biscuits and a couple of cups filled with what appeared to be the hot chocolate . While Anna was thrown forward already, to take a seat on one of the big scarlet pillows, Elsa melted into a blissful smile: at the moment, the anxieties for the preparation of the were light years away.  
Approaching the corner created by the younger sister, Elsa abandoned her royal reserve, to indulge in a moment of pure pleasure.  
"Um ... but it's a bit too hot for hot chocolate, don't you think?"  
Anna said quickly, her expression accomplice and winking.  
The older caught immediately, returning a look falsely severe and genuinely enjoyed.

"Do the magic, Elsa ..."


	2. Cpt2 -I love the open doors (pt2)

_**\- I LOVE THE OPEN DOORS - pt.2**_

The next two hours were the best part of the day. Initially, the Queen did not want to unbutton too much and just turned the content of the cups in two icicles, so the spoon was the stick to hold the ice chocolate. They were surprisingly delicious even so.  
They chatted and laughed for a long time, teased and played together, but when Anna reacting to a playful provocation throwing a pillow at Elsa, who was not expecting it, she completely ruffled her and made her crown fall to the ground. The room got a frosty silence and Anna stood there with her arm still outstretched and a hand to her mouth in an expression somewhere between amused and worried.  
She watched her sister's face crumpled and annoyed, still with eyes closed, and her ivory hair were now a little bit from all sides.

"Oh ... Sorry ... Pffff Elsa, I thought you took it on the fly, I ..."  
"I think you're exaggerating. You know that you should not provoke me this way ... "

Elsa recovered instantly a cold composure. He grabbed the crown and put it back in the head, without worrying too much to settle well her hair. He stood stoic, his face a mask of coldness.  
Anna was beginning to worry. She hoped that Elsa took the joke, have a laugh, but now she was beginning to think she really hurt her, or to have bothered her too much.

"... Because then I'm forced to react."  
"Wait ... what?"

In a single gesture of a raised finger, a big, thick and soft ball of snow fell with a resounding "plof" on the head of the Princess who jumped in surprise. After a long second of silence, the Hall echoed with the laughter of the siblings that now, oblivious of decorum and etiquette, battled it out with pillows, snowballs and even some cookies. Within a few seconds the room was a disaster, and the clothes of the girls were even worse.

"Phew ... Anna, it's almost time but..."  
"Eheheh Look what a mess! Not sure you can introduce yourself to the party tha way "  
"You're right."

The Queen closed her eyes for a moment, maybe just long enough to imagine in your mind the shape of what would create the next instant with a single hand gesture. The beautiful but destroyed dress she was wearing was covered in icy crystals that replaced it with another, that seemed to be made from diamonds and sapphires. Wonderful, very similar to what she had created and put on a year earlier. It was a real feast for the eyes.

"Hey, not fair! What about me? "  
"Oh ... It's a shame that you can not do it, isn't it? Good luck with the change! "  
"Oh Elsaaaa!"  
"Ok ... If you help me fix my hair, I make one for you."  
"What?! Are you crazy? I would freeze ... "  
"Eheheh it's true ... But I could always add some details to your gown without you having to take a cold."  
"A deal then!" "Hurry ... We have fifteen minutes!"


	3. Cpt3 -Don't let the frostbite bite

_**\- DON'T LET THE FROSTBITE BITE -** _

The receiving began and the Great Hall was already full of people. Nobles from all over the world were there to bring tribute to the Queen of Arendelle which, together with the Princess, were making them wait for their presence. When finally the announcer cleared his throat, all eyes were projected to the stage of the throne.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle"

At the entrance of Elsa, an admired and dismay "Ooooh" rose from the crowd, now spellbounded. The Queen went sparkling and radiant, dressed in soft and elegant ice. Her ivory hair fell in a braid down her back again, perfect, artfully coiffed by loving hands. Snow crystals decorating her long blue cloak, and among the blonde locks. A light makeup accentuating the beautiful facial lines. The Queen of Arendelle was too marvelous to be true.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle"

It was well known to all those who have met the two sisters that the behavior of the two was completely different. Stoic and elegant, Elsa had an unreachable regality. Anna, on the other hand, was self-confident and lively, a real Sun. That's why they were all very surprised, saying an "Ooooh!" even deeper, when she made her entrance on the opposite side of the dais. The long, beautiful green dress she wore was glittering with silver lights, created by a wonderful and highly detailed replicas of ice crystals, work of Elsa. On the straps, elegant and delicate beads of ice embellish the already elegant pink cloth, and her hair were block gathered in two braids with a golden tiara.

Like she blossomed along with this incredible beauty, even the princess walked to the center with an elegant and composed step, giving proof of unsuspected grace... until almost halfway. Keeping her chin up and eyes closed, in the search for extreme statuesque, she did not see that she's had achieved the first step of the stage, and stumbled.

"Oh .. oh oh oh oh AH!"  
"A-Anna! ..."

The younger clattered forward, overwhelming the Queen and taking it straight to the ground with her.  
The audience was left speechless watching the scene for a few seconds. Someone also made a step forward, almost holding out hands, ready to help the Sovereign ... But when Anna got up abruptly and positioned herself composed and serious in her place, posing as if nothing had happened ... It broke a sincere laugh from everyone .

"Oh well ..." Anna moaned, blushing visibly.

"You are always a disaster ... Are you okay?"

A familiar and warm voice came from the front row. She immediately left her composure, and starting a smile brighter than the Sun. A young blond, muscular and tall guy was there smiling at her with affection. He was fully dressed, in a way she had never seen him... He was so beautiful, but in her mind she had already decided that she preferred to see him dressed in casual clothes.

"Kristoff! You did it!"

Abandoning every etiquette, while the band began to perform the first festive track, Anna lunged forward, engulfing the boy into a hug. He effortlessly lifted her, made her do a twirl and landed her in front of him.

"Wow ... Look here. As usual, Elsa's ice is always perfect. "  
"Hey, You could just say I'm beautiful, you know?"  
"Haha, sure ... You are very beautiful, Anna ..."  
"I say, is someone at least interested about the fact that the Queen was thrown to the ground?"

Elsa came to Anna with a scary face. She froze for a moment, before turning bringing his hands forward.

"Oh! Sorry sorry sorry ... I admit it was mainly my fault. "  
"Wait what?! Mainly?! It was ONLY your fault! "  
"Phew, that's okay ... It 's your birthday, I'll let you win."  
"But ... Anna!"


	4. Cpt4 -Don't let the frostbite bite (pt2)

_**\- _**DON'T LET THE FROSTBITE BITE**_ \- pt.2**_

Now completely surrendered to the laughter of the younger sister, Elsa gave up. Approaching Kristoff watching him perform in an elegant bow, and answered him.

"Hi, Kristoff. I'm glad you come ... You're very good looking. "  
"It 'a pleasure. Thanks, you too ... You are beautiful. "

Anna dropped a playful shove.

"Ok, now, a compliment to me, just for me, all for me? When?"  
"Oh come on, I just told you that you look great!"

Putting a hand in front of her face, the Queen elegantly stifled a laugh. Observing now the happiness in Anna's voice and face, Elsa could not be happier. Observing around she noticed a serene atmosphere and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. The tables were neat and full of trays crammed with goodies. Somewhere, there were plates full of carrots only, viewed with suspicion by the people around, but all considering, the party was well organized. Looking among the people a cloud advancing towards her, suspended in mid-air, Elsa realized that the one in charge of all this was joining in the festivities.

"KRISTOOOFF!"

Olaf came from beneath the skirt of a fat big woman in red dress, probably having preferred to "cross trough" than go around her. The poor woman had nearly fainted when the cloud suspended above the puppet snowed a few flakes on her bare shoulders.

"There you are! How are you?! Where is Sven?! I kept aside something special for him! Oooh ... Anna you are beauuuuutiful! "  
"Heheh thanks Olaf."  
"Sven is in the stables, they were determined to bring him carrots at will."  
"Huh?! It does not come to the party?"

Completely confused to why Sven could not get in the Hall of the Castle, Olaf, however, did not abandon his good humor. All of the guests were now briefed on the powers of the Sovereign of Arendelle, but many had never seen them in action. Some did not stop a second to look at Olaf with wide eyes, while others seemed to want desperately to talk with him or with the Queen to ask something ... A demonstration, for example, of these so much vaunted wonders.

"Your Majesty."

A male voice came from behind Elsa. A very well dressed and handsome man was there in front of her in a deep bow. At first she was pleasantly surprised by his appearance, he was really nice, but as soon as she realized the great similarity with a person who is not remembered with pleasure ... Her enthusiasm was extinguished. She felt clearly behind her, that her sister and her friends shared the same nervous tension. For a moment, just a breath of frost imperceptible swirled around the person of the Queen.

"My name is Albert. Tenth heir of the Southern Isles."  
"Welcome, Albert of the Southern Isles."

Behind the Queen, Kristoff hugged Anna with an arm, and she had an expression halfway between the curious and suspicious. It was a very important moment: the relationship between Arendelle and the Southern Isles were very complicated after the events that took place a year earlier. Elsa had been warned well in advance that a member of the Royal Family would again come to her Kingdom to bring her homage, respect and consolidate again a good relationship between the two countries. The tension was palpable.

"HANS! You are Hans's brother!"

Olaf preceded all, reacting in its own way. He grabbed his left arm with the right hand and threw it straight to Albert's head.

"Olaf!"

Elsa warned him, hiding within itself a proud satisfaction.  
The prince did not say a word, nor complained. Then, leaving the silence, he spoke directly to Anna, watching alongside Kristoff.

"Princess, my sincere compliments. There are no words to express my regret for what you have had to suffer because of the reckless behavior of my younger brother. "

Anna had thought at least 100 different derogatory answers, during the previous days, since she had learned that a prince of the Islands of the South would come to bring apologies and freebies.  
She did not used a single one.


	5. Cpt5 -The past is in the past

_**\- THE PAST IS IN THE PAST -**_

At that moment, in front of her, Albert was a completely different person from Hans, with a light in his eyes that bore a heavy burden, and that was lining up alone in front of her and the Queen, a Queen who could freeze his heart with a gesture.  
She was about to say something, but again a little arm of wood flew to hit Albert in the head.

"OLAF!"

Elsa broke again, observing now the snowman without arms.  
How he launched the second was a mystery.

"Prince Albert"

Anna then began taking courage, and leaving only a few steps back Kristoff, putting herself alongside her sister in front of the guest.

"Hans's blame does not fall on you. We looked forward to your presence and we hope to find, and make you find, a valuable ally for the future."  
"Of course, your Highness."

Elsa looked at Anna and smiled with deep pride. He touched her arm with a caress, in a quiet but clear approval, then turned to the Prince personally.

"We will have to talk about this kind of issues, and many others. In the meantime, please enjoy the feast and join us in the celebrations. "  
"Your Grace."

His face, now relaxed and grateful, showing all its beauty. He was very similar to Hans, but it was slightly higher. His hair was a bit shorter than the younger brother and his eyes were a deep blue. After another bow, he taken distance and was lost in the crowd, beginning to converse with others present.

"Uff ..."

Anna sighed deeply, abandoning the tense, while Olaf hung up the right arm with the left one.  
How he hung up the first was a mystery.

"Hey, he looks like a good guy, you don't have to be so biased!"  
said the snowman against any coherence.  
Kristoff came again to Anna and laid a hand on her shoulder, which she received by placing her own on it.

"Everything okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine ..."  
"You did good, Anna."

The older complimented, taking her hand.  
By looking into each others eyes, they exchanged a long smile and the tension vanished altogether. It was as if, finally, that ugly chapter of their past could be closed forever.  
After that event the party went on without a hitch. Olaf was a great success and performed in the middle of the track in an impressive dance (can split your body into different parts that move independently provides a wide variety of spectacular moves!) and was soon surrounded by a well-stocked crowd of fans.  
Anna and Kristoff conceded themselves just one dance, and it took at least two hours before Anna could get him to try. Elsa was almost all the time on the podium of the throne to dialogue with the nobles, who continued to ask her audience to wish her and talk with her.  
Just when the sky began to dye the color of the evening, Anna finally managed to kidnap his sister to drag it to the center of the room, where everyone made their way, to dance with her.  
They laughed and enjoyed themselves while the present accompanied with cheers and congratulations. Olaf and Kristoff, near one of the tables, watching the two dance, smiling. Olaf did not take long before decide to join them and begin to whirl around them with enthusiasm. While the snowman was spinning around, his little cloud unleashed a small trail of bright sleet, which made his performance much more elegant than it was. Seeing it, Elsa and Anna had the same idea. They stared at each other exchanging that same accomplice smile, The same accomplice smile they always exchanged when they were little.

"Do the magic, Elsa!" Anna rejoiced, laughing.


	6. Cpt6 -The past is in the past (pt2)

_**\- THE PAST IS IN THE PAST - pt.2**_

All guests took up dancing under a shower of light and fresh snowflakes. It fell ethereal and almost impalpable, shining gentle covering the festival in a wonderful spell. They came to touch the heads of those present and then immediately fade away, without freezing or wet anything. Astonished and amazed by so much beauty, all were cheering and laughing. Someone raising their arms to touch, caress that wonder: the wonder that the Sovereign could take anywhere.

The party was a great success and Elsa, who still did not feel completely at ease surrounded by so many people, that day abandoned all restraint. Her powers were perfectly under control. She shook hands and drank from the cups of the banquet and all without gloves ... Those gloves that she had led as a mask all her life. All in all, her dress would look even more elegant accompanied by a pair, but for her it was an important point: everything had changed ... She had changed. If she had met the fear again, a smile of Anna would have been all she needed to put things right.

"Olaf, where is Anna?"

The Queen was able to bring herself apart a little, chasing again a few moments of quiet. The snowman was on a chair at the edge of the room and sipped something by looking at the present, amused and happy.

"He was there with Kristoff, 'til a moment ago."

Not far from there, the blond boy was sampling some sandwiches next to a young girl, probably the daughter of some invited, who handed him a tray. After having bitten one and stressed a smile, he waited a moment of distraction from her to place it back on the tray and spit out the mouthful already eaten in a towel. The next moment he was biting a carrot, petrifying himself realizing that Elsa was looking at him. In fact, the scene would have made her smile since she was so relaxed and happy ... But in that moment, he stopped to be it.

"I see Kristoff, but Anna is not there."

Just a moment, a thought ... A suspicion.  
The Queen looked around while the nervousness began to increase. Olaf noticed it and jumped down from his chair, beginning to look around even though his small stature did not allow him to be a particularly effective lookout. After a few seconds, the voice of Elsa shook with fear.

"Albert ... Is gone."

Olaf jumped to such an extent that the head flew away from the body for a moment. Gasping, the little snow man ran to his friend to warn him of the situation and began to call his name trough the distance, even if his voice was lost in the music and the general chatter.  
Elsa put a hand to her chest and squeezed, forcing the control.

"No, no, no ..."  
She muttered to herself, as his heart began to race crazy  
"Where are you ... Where are you ... WHERE ARE YOU?"

Then, suddenly, she saw her.

Behind one of the pillars of the hall, even more concealed by a scarlet curtain, Anna was standing there with a glass in her hand. It took only a moment to experience relief, and another instant to return to anguish. There with her, in less than a footstep, Prince Albert.  
She thought for a second, just a second. From where she was she could create a wall of ice between him and Anna, and push Albert away from her.  
A moment, just a moment would be enough. Anna was not even gone, she had only lost sight of her. She certainly didn't kept her under control every second during the party... Or did she?  
But it all happened very quickly, and suspicion at the wrong time created a very bad choice.  
A choice that, thanks to Kristoff, did not become an action.


	7. Cpt7 -Some company is overdue

_**\- SOME COMPANY IS OVERDUE -**_

"Elsa ... Q-Queen Elsa! Calm down, please. "

The tough guy who she had just seen devouring a carrot like a cookie was next to her, called in alarm by Olaf.

"She's fine ... I don't lose sight of her one second. Do not worry, I keep an eye on that guy since I arrived ... She's safe, I got it. "  
"Safe?! But what are she doing there with him? Why are you not there with her? "

The air around Elsa lost some degrees. Kristoff stepped back and looked around in alarm. Fortunately, they were quite aloof compared to the dance floor and even if someone looked in their direction, they was not able to hear their speeches.

"She asked me to speak to him alone ... She knows what she's doing."

Only then Elsa realized she had shortness of breath. She forced herself to relax and shook hands with each other, bringing them to her chest. Her worried look turned to Anna.

"I do not know if we can trust him ..."  
"I know, but we can trust her. She knows how to deal with it. "

Certainly, Anna knew how to cope things.. She grown up alone ... How could she feel stupid now the Powerful Queen,, for going into such a panic only to have lost sight of her little sister for ten seconds? And how was presumptuous to think of having to keep an eye on her all the time...  
Kristoff was right. The point was that as far as Anna was forced to be able to live without Elsa, Elsa was no longer able to do it without Anna. In any way.  
Clearing her throat, the Queen relaxed his arms and clasped her hands under her belly, straightening his back and recovering a serious and relaxed look, recreating in a moment in his splendid elegance.

"You're right. Please, forgive my impetuosity. "  
"No need to apologize ... Anyway I will keep an eye on him."  
"Okay ... I ... Thank you."

Now more relaxed, Elsa paused a few seconds to look Kristoff in his face. She feel like smile, and felt really better. He was really an amazing guy. Over the last year she had learned to know him and she immediately started to appreciate his honest eyes and the way he treated Anna, with so much care and patience. She learned to be a little jealous: she was not always able to support her younger sister because of her commitments as Sovereign. She was grateful that Anna had someone next to her they can trust so blindly.

"Very well, we are ready for the operation "A-Hans-was-enough" ... Waiting for orders!"  
"Excuse me?"

Olaf had reached Elsa, and was now lurking behind the nearest column, from which protruded talking conspiratorially. It was pretty well hidden, but even slightly protruding showed off the huge carrot nose, that leaped to the eye.

"Olaf, you don't need ... Kristoff will keep an eye on them."  
"Yes, I know, that is phase ONE of the operation! You come into play in Phase FOUR! At my signal, freeze his butt! At that point, in step FIVE, Sven and I will charge him to the front and ... "  
"I've already explained, Sven can not come in here."  
"But ... What about step SIX?"  
"Oh, Olaf..."

The Queen, smiling again, started to take distance and returned to the throne, while the Snowman continued to mull changes to make to his brilliant plan.  
Sighing, she threw another glance in her sister direction, while the images of their past together, both the good times and the bad ones, beginning to swirl in her mind.


	8. Cpt8 - SONG - Does She Know?

**_**_-Elsa's Song_**  
Does She know?  
_**

_"__I know you're now all grown  
And just not thanks to me  
Because you are so strong  
And I am just a Queen  
_

_I've feared all my life, to touch you, to hurt you  
And now I wake at night, to find you, to see you  
You're the Sun of Arendelle, the reason why it shines  
And the only warm that melted, that frozen heart of mine_

_Does she know, that she's my Summer?  
Does she know, she's why I'm here.  
'Cause if I'm, of ice, the Master  
I'm too weak if she's not near._

_We struck each other hearts, in so different ways  
and even if that's heavy, I'll keep with me those days  
You didn't close the doors, not even once on me  
I know that it sounds selfish, but I need you don't you see?_

_Does she know, that she's my Summer?  
Does she know, what I would do?  
Anna, you think I have power,  
Don't you see you have one too?"_


End file.
